


the one time he went too far

by alicegirl6



Category: Charmed
Genre: Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicegirl6/pseuds/alicegirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo never was a good father...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one time he went too far

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may recognize this story, as it has been posted on fanfiction for quite some time now. I just thought that this way more people could read it

Leo had never really been a good father. Well that’s not true, he was a great father, but only great for one of his sons.

Yes to Wyatt, Leo was the greatest father in the world, taking him on outings to the zoo or the mall. He gave Wyatt everything he could ever have wanted. Spent time with him, raised him and loved him.

But still overall Leo had never been a good father, because while he might be great to Wyatt, he was an awful man to Chris. The longest time he even spent with his youngest son was an afternoon, and that was just because he had to if he wanted to spent time with Wyatt. He always forgot his birthdays, he always forgot Chris.

And as the years went by, Leo became a worthless man to Chris, as years went by Leo began to hurt Chris more and more, saying horrible things to the poor boy.

Yes, Wyatt knew that to him, Leo was great, but that didn’t make the man great. Wyatt would love to share his father with Chris, he often tried to get the man spent time with Chris. But nothing ever worked. And after a while Chris didn’t care anymore, he didn’t want Leo as his father anymore, and that had hurt Wyatt the most, because he knew he had failed his little brother.

So when Wyatt was sitting in the kitchen making his homework, and he yelling voices of Chris and Leo reached his ears, Wyatt didn’t really look up. It seemed to be a normal occurrence nowadays. Every time Leo came by for Wyatt he would say something stupid and hurtful to Chris. And Chris had grown up from being the little hurt boy who’s under lip would trill and who would run away to his mother. No nowadays Chris always had an comment for his father dearest.

No Wyatt didn’t look up, that was until he heard a smack, and a dull thump. And withing seconds Wyatt was out of his seat and into the living room, just in time to see his father punch his little brother a second time. Time seemed too slow down as he saw his father fist going to Chris’ face, and the smack seemed too loud too his ears. And just as time had slowed down, it sped up again, and Wyatt was a blur of movement getting in between his father and brother.

 “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Get out, get out real fast before I do something, and make sure you never come back” Wyatt said in a deathly voice. Leo looked shocked, his eyes kept going to his hand and then back to Chris, as if he couldn’t believe he had just done that.

“No… “ Leo said, the man seemed to be in shock. “NO? GET OUT!!” Wyatt yelled, the raising of his voice seems to shake Leo out from whatever state he was in. “Chris, I.. .. I didn’t mean to” Leo said, pleading with his sons to understand. But they didn’t understand, Chris was backing away from the man, fear in his eyes. And when Wyatt saw that fear in his little brother’s eyes something snapped within him, and he physically removed Leo from the house, all the while telling him to never show his pathetic face here again because if he did he would be a dead man.

Yes, Leo had always been an awful father, and how hard people tried to change him, nothing helped. But within seconds Leo became a pathetic piece of shit, a low lifer who couldn’t keep his hands from beating his son. And in that moment Leo became an awful man to Wyatt too.

And in that moment Leo had gone too far, and he had lost his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
